halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Against All Odds
This roleplay was created and is being conducted by Sona 'Demal. If you did not receive confirmation to join, but wish to participate in this roleplay, you may request to do so at the Chief Moderator's talk page. All uninvited or unapproved edits to this page will be removed by the moderators. AGAINST ALL ODDS "Against all odds, we will overcome you. Against all odds, we will survive. Against all odds...we will win." Character List Outline Rules Joining If this RP caught your attention and you want to take part in it, leave me a message and I'll consider it based on your skills of writing. I will most likely let you in, if you do not fall under any of these categories: #Displaying open hostility towards other users and/or receiving at least one civility warning. #Disregarding canon-friendliness and grammar. #Vandalizing articles on the wiki. You can either inform me of any of these yourself, or I can find out myself. If it's the former, there's a chance I will still allow you to participate if your issues on this site aren't too serious and are amendable. If it's the latter, then you will most definitely not be permitted. If I invited you myself to take part in the RP, then you've already passed the first test. Needless to say, that can be subject to change should you create any problems for us or anyone else on Halo Fanon. Logging Once it's confirmed you're to contribute to this RP, then please follow the instructions below: #Sign up up to three characters here and change their font colour from green to orange. If you're not sure how to do this, ask me. Creating a character article for them will not be necessary unless you want to and if they don't already have an article. #Come back here and list your name, along with your characters, beneath the "Logged Operators" section. Check the RP for updates. Roleplay You must obey the following regulations during the RP: #Do not post consecutively, or post as the same character more than once in each part of the RP. #Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. #There are no limits to how violent you can make your part of the RP, however, avoid making your section more description than it is story. #If you're intending to use someone else's character in your part of the RP as a major role, please consult the user who signed as that character. Even if it's a minor role, I suggest you talk to them about it so as to avoid putting them out of character. #Ask any questions you have on the discussion page. If I don't respond after a long period of time, inform me on my talk page. #I may change parts of your work for reasons you may or may not know about, but it's only if things are seriously out of place. If I spot a smaller problem, I'll leave you a message and tell you to change it (tell, not ask). Logged Operators Part 1 Category:RP